


Accessories

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, and all their silly accessories, silly square enix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Noctis buys gifts to his boyfriends. The gifts might be appreciated, but the thought behind them is not.





	Accessories

Accessories 

“I am not sure about this, Noct.” Troubled to the core of his Lucian fashion soul, Ignis tried folding up the lapels of his jacket to his neck. It didn’t do much for the atrocity that met him in the mirror and he let them back down with a sigh. “Not sure at all.”

“Oh come on, you got of easy.” Gladio grumbled. He stubbornly refused to even glance in the direction of any reflective surface. “The Hell am I supposed to do with this?!” He poked at his hair.

“I love mine!” Fascinated by the shiny sparkly around his wrist, Prompto twisted it round and round. “But I mean, it’s not like, real diamonds, right? Because that would be, um…” Anxiety swept over his freckled face like a monsoon and he quickly held out his hand as far from his body as possible, as if the jewelry there could suddenly explode.

“I go through all this trouble to get you all gifts on our anniversary.” If you didn’t know the prince of Lucis as well as his boyfriends did, you might have mistaken the whining for sincere. As it were, the smug amusement was very obvious. “And this is the thanks I get?”

“I am sure we all appreciate the *gifts*,” Ignis said a bit tartly, trying to adjust his black choker to make it look like, well, anything else but a black choker but with limited success. “Not just so much the *thought* behind it.”

“I can never show myself in this in Insomnia.” Gladio pulled at the pink ribbon around his head. “There would be a riot.”

“Come on….”

“I would lead the riot myself!”

“With or without your fetching hair band?” Noct asked innocently. “Because it would totally be worth it. The Pink Ribbon Riot. The historians would love it.”

“I’ll take it!” Prompto offered rather desperately, still shaking his arm as if trying to get rid of a rattlesnake, not a bracelet of blue diamonds. “I just...I just...I just can’t accept this! Like, diamonds?! For a pleb?! What were you thinking?!”

“Probably about how hilarious he would find it. Buying us expensive, practical gifts that makes us look like…” Ignis swallowed the next words. 

“Like my pets?” Noctis supplied sweetly, still grinning. 

“Like *that* yes, thank you very much.” Ignis turned around so quickly the black choker jingled. He closed his eyes in despair. 

“I think,” Gladio said slowly, “It’s time to give you *our* gift.”

“Yeah, maybe we should!” Prompto said with a bit of evilness that weren’t normally seen. 

“Quite,” Ignis said with a smile to match. 

“It better not be a towel of anything stupid like that,” Noct grumbled but still too amused by his own gifts to mind. “Or a pet Tonberry.”

“Nah, this is much much better.” Gladio grinned and pulled out a rather big gift wrapped box. 

“Aaaaaanndd, you can wear it whenever we wear ours!” Prompto chimed in. 

“A fair deal, I think.” Ignis agreed. 

A bit hesitantly, Noctis opened the box. 

He stared into the box. 

He swallowed and lifted up the content of the box. 

Three widely grinning faces met his look of mild horror. 

“This is, umm….” he started. 

“Put it on, “ Gladio suggested evilly. “It will do wonders for your HP recovery.”

“Yeah, you can make it like the official crown of Lucis,” Prompto suggested, even more evilly. 

“Maybe not go that far, but I do agree it will look marvellous. And think of the PR revenues. We could probably finance a new hospital for the money Cup Noodles would pay us if you wore that walking out of the Citadell alone.”

“Guys,” Noctis held up the Cup Noodle helmet. “I am not. Wearing this. Ever!”

“You say that now, but wait until you get into a fight with a Behemoth.”

“Is that an innuendo? Don’t tell me you want me to wear this when we have sex Gladio, I swear to the Astrals…” Noct whined. 

“Says the guy who dressed us up like pets.”


End file.
